


Shadows and Hope

by Ry_Sabir



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry_Sabir/pseuds/Ry_Sabir
Summary: A little birthday ficlet for Crystalheart over on LJ, which ended up being a really dark!Jewel Riders concept. ^_^;;





	Shadows and Hope

Light from the crystal lantern hanging above flickered as Fallon dropped her supplies on the rough-hewn oak table and unfurled the map of the Crystal Palace and its surrounding defenses. “We’ll have to hit them here,” she said, driving her dagger into the parchment. The weapon stuck in the wood at the palace’s side closest to the Friendship Ring.

Drake eyed her plan, his mouth set in a hard line. “The Ring does give off positive energy that we can use to penetrate their magical barriers, but is it enough?”

Josh tapped the front gates on the image. “It’s certainly not enough to stop those creatures the Witch has guarding the gates.” Fallon knew the monsters of which her lover spoke - foul beasts of sorcery, twisted with Queen Kale’s Thornwoods and towering over three meters high.

Fallon shrugged. “If we can grab extra magic from the Ring, the beasties won’t be a problem. My Moonstone will be able to shield us from their sight.”

Drake nodded in agreement. “With that kind of magic, our swords will be able to cut straight through the magical bonds holding the abominations together.” Fallon hoped it was true. As Kale and Morgana swallowed up more and more of the wild magic of Avalon to power their dark sorcery, the Enchanted Jewels grew weaker. Fallon knew their time to make a final stand against the dark forces occupying their kingdom was growing short. If the Jewels lost all their magic, the Resistance would never be able to retake Avalon.

Max strolled up then, carrying a lantern. “I’m going with you as well. Don’t think you’re leaving Tamara and I behind again. I’ve a score to settle with the Witch.” He touched the eyepatch covering his ruined left eye.

The three leaders of the Resistance looked at each other. Fallon spoke first. “I’m not opposed to you going, Max, but do you think bringing Tamara is wise? You know how she’s been since…” Fallon didn’t have to finish the sentence as the four of them looked away from each other. For now, Tamara was lost to the power of the harp that had once held fragments of the Rainbow Jewel. The instrument had bonded with her Heart Stone, and all attempts to disconnect the two magical objects had resulted in pain and suffering on Tamara’s part. There were brief moments where the pink-haired songstress was lucid, but Fallon felt those moments were growing further apart.

Josh shook his head. “We’re not desperate enough to take Tamara, Max. She may be the most powerful of us with the harp constantly feeding her magic, but by Merlin’s beard, I think the harp would be just as likely to whisper in her ear to use that magic on us as Kale.”

Max growled and pounded the table, sending cutlery and glasses clattering to the floor. “She would never hurt us!”

Josh stood up and balled his fist. “Are you willing to take that risk, because I’m not,” he yelled.

“Stop it, both of you!” Fallon yelled, yanking both of the men back down to their seats. “Dissent and discord only feed Kale’s anti-magic. Don’t forget why we’re doing this.”

Drake pulled out a sparkling shard of golden glass attached to the cord he wore his Forest Stone on. It was the broken, jagged half of the Sun Stone after Gwen had put its power to the test against the Dark Stone. And lost. “We’re doing this for Gwen,” he whispered.


End file.
